King I-class Cruiser
Background The King I-class Battlecruiser, later reclassified as a cruiser by 10 BBY, was developed for the Kingdom of Jod in 23 BBY as a Command Ship, Communications Ship, and Capital Ship, intended to replace the aging and already 30 year-old Cessation I-class Cruiser in the Kingdom's Navy. The cruiser would spur several modifications over the years, including the King I[[King I Configuration-class Battlecruiser| Configuration-class Battlecruiser]], King-class Escort Carrier, and King-class Troop Transport. The King I-class would be superseded by the King II-class Battlecruiser. Red Rock Drive & Security The King I-class Cruiser & King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruiser were the first ships to introduce the Red Rock Drive on a mass scale for warships beyond the House of Royal Intelligence & Royal Command. Because of the Red Rock Drive, King I, King I Configuration, & King II-class Battlecruisers not only have a double tracker system (one normal system connected to the main power and a back-up 10 year battery operated one, very well hidden), but they also have a anti-thief fail-safe system that allows the House of Royal Intelligence to disable the starships remotely with a special code. Development Due to internal politics within the Jod Royal Court, stirred on by the secret organization known as the Truth Movement, the King I-class Battlecruiser was greatly stripped of their originally weaponry (on par with a Victory-class Star Destroyer) and as a result, the warship was vastly under-powered & under-gunned for a ship it's size. Despite these shortcomings, however, capable naval captains of the Kingdom's Navy learned to use the vessel to its greatest extent and most had great success. While you shouldn't expect a King I to slug it out with a Star Destroyer, the under-gunned warship is more then capable at handling local pirates, smugglers, and smaller warships then it. In 8 BBY, the Kingdom of Jod's Light-class Destroyers would be introduced and, when two Lights were paired with a King, the tactical advantages in space combat were noticeable and the King-class finally started to achieve much needed support & respect from the Kingdom's Navy brass (although, ultimately, it was too little, too late, as the King I would be ultimately retrofitted or outright scrapped by 2 BBY). Furthermore, newly retrofitted King I[[King I Configuration-class Battlecruiser| Configuration-class Battlecruisers]] would give the Light-''King'' combo a truly devastating punch, even to modern military designs in the Outside Galaxy. Future Replacement Generally speaking, only 40% of all King-I's were ultimately redesigned into a Configuration-class by 2 BBY. bY 2 BBY, most remaining King I-class Battlecruisers were converted to a King-class Troop Transport (30% of all King I's) or King-class Fleet Carrier (8% of all King I's), or sold off to private interests (2%). Roughly 10% were scrapped their materials. By 3 BBY, the second "pure" model of the King-class warship was entering service under the Military Modernization Program: ''the ''King II-class Battlecruiser. The bigger brother to the older King I-class, the King II is designed to be on par with the latest military technology in the Outside Galaxy and as such, surpasses it's smaller brother, the King-class Battlecruiser, in every way possible. Army Complement The King I comes plentifully equipped with a Mobile Combat Brigade, providing it with 4,956 personnel and 146 vehicles (as well as 58 animals & 5 wagons).Category:Kingdom of Jod